Watching a Train Wreck
by Snow-hime
Summary: As a ghost inhabiting the Vongola Sky ring, there wasn't anything Giotto could do as Vongola was dragged down further into the mafia world. If only Timoteo had inherited the same intelligence and steel determination his mother had.


***Slightly edited for grammar and spelling, still a oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The show is holding me at gun point and making me write this though...**

* * *

 **Watching a Train Wreck**

Timoteo Vongola, son of Daniela, was such a promising child. His mother had been a woman that defied expectations of women in her generation. She was the catalyst that Vongola had needed for future bosses, to remove the family from a world filled with blood and violence. A woman with a strong back bone but was still able to care for her subordinates. Giotto had been thrilled to be the woman's role model as a child and that this passed down to her son. There was just one problem: Timoteo wasn't the brightest don and made various mistakes.

It started off as something small, something childish but could be written off as the whim of a child. Timoteo's guardians. Giotto could only watch the future Nono go out of his way to recruit elements with the last names of desserts. One earned a chuckle from the ghost, two was written off as a coincidence, but all six had the last names of sweets! Kami must have been feeling generous when Timoteo somehow managed this feat.

The "Sin of Vongola" started with Ricardo and was passed down to every don as a symbol not to forget the blood they had spilled. The bearer would see the blood that had been spilled by Vongola since they stepped foot into the mafia world. Each don had their own ways of cooping with the onslaught of violent imagery. There were those that were willing to accept such a bloody past, promising to continue protecting the family with their lives. Others would feel immense guilt and swear to make their reign one that Primo himself would be proud of. And Timoteo? He accepted it, then buried the memories away never to be touched upon again. The young man hadn't even asked his mother of the symbolism behind the ceremony, instead his Mist had locked away the memory of blood and suffering.

Timoteo eventually married and had children of his own. He had also taken in a teenage Iemitsu Sawada, recognizing the blood of Primo running through his veins and eager to bring it back into the family. As a precaution he would make the boy into the head of CEDEF, after all he already had an heir. Giotto watched his descendant throw his all into his new duties, focusing more on work than properly getting his own set of guardians. He was obnoxious and had about as much tact as an elephant. Even Iemitsu's subordinates would get frustrated with him and his narcissism prevented him from properly bonding with any elements. Giotto could only watch in horror as he realized that after Nono, the tenth generation looked doomed to be controlled by idiots.

Xanxus had been a different, but very welcome addition to the Vongola family. The boy reminded Giotto of Ricardo, he was the spitting image of the man. He was bright and thrived in an environment where he could get the training and education that wasn't available in the slums. Fredrico, Massimo and Enrico hadn't accepted Xanxus, sneering at the teen as if he wasn't even worth the mud under their shoes. Timoteo encouraged the boy but Giotto could see that the boy was treated as an outsider while the blood heirs were treated like royalty. Even Iemitsu was tolerated due to being Primo's descendant. It was torture, watching what unfolded next without being able to do a thing. Xanxus, after finding out that he wasn't blood related to Timoteo, attacked the don in a fit of rage. Primo watched in silent agony, tears running down his face, as Xanxus was frozen by one of his techniques. For a man that swore that he wouldn't be like his violent predecessors, he had been quick to freeze the adopted boy instead of calming Xanxus down and trying to explain.

Things really began to fall apart when Enrico had been killed. He had already gathered three elements for himself but a leak in Vongola lead to him being killed in a gunfight. He had been a hot headed but didn't deserve to die at such a young age. In an attempt to cheer up the man, Iemitsu suggested visiting his wife and son in Japan. The CEDEF boss was always bragging about his small family, to the point that Giotto worried for their lives. Thankfully the Hibari family considered the small town of Namimori as their territory, killing any assassins that decided to pay the town a visit.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was an adorable child and seemed to inherit many of Giotto's features. He watched Iemitsu go to the child and toss him into the air, nearly dropping the terrified child. He then gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and introduced his boss to Nana and Tsunayoshi. The boy was left to play by himself while the adults started to talk. Tsunayoshi stared at the man floating above the ground, tilting his head in confusion. "Who are you mister?" Tsunayoshi asks curiously.

Giotto froze, he hadn't expected any of his descendants to be able to see him. He gasped when he saw the boy had amber eyes, just like his own when he used his Sky flames. "I'm... a distant relative." Giotto says solemnly. "Why are you so sad? Is it because the adults can't see you?" Giotto smiled, wishing he was tangible enough to give the child a hug. "That's part of the reason." Giotto wished that this child, one that hadn't been raised in the violent world of the mafia, would take the mantle of Vongola. Perhaps he could be everything that he hoped Timoteo would be. That hope was only crushed when, after awakening his flames, Tsunayoshi had them sealed. What was meant to be an act of mercy would only lead to the child having a miserable childhood.

Years later, when Timoteo became too old to lead and all other heirs had passed on, Giotto saw Tsunayoshi once again. He had been forced into activating the trial to draw upon the full power of the Vongola rings. The teen had watched in horror and screamed when he saw the sins of his ancestors. "Will you accept our sins?" The bosses had asked in unison, surprising them when he looked at them with a determined gleam in his eyes. "If you want me to inherit these mistakes, just for power, then I will wipe out Vongola itself!" Giotto, sitting upon his throne, looked upon the teen solemnly. "Your resolution has been accepted." And may you lead Vongola into a new era. To protect his family, like he had once upon a time.

As Tsunayoshi returned back to reality, the imprints of the former bosses looked to Primo. "That type of burden has made stronger men break. One much too heavy for a child." Daniela commented. "That boy has the support of his familgia, he won't fall."


End file.
